doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Blas García
México |estado = activo }} Blas García es un actor mexicano, originario de la ciudad de Tula, Estado de HidalgoBiografía en el "Sitio Oficial del Doblaje Mexicano". Empezó en el doblaje el año de 1966. Es más solicitado para realización de doblajes al español en México que para incursiones en otras artes. Suele interpretar a personajes de importancia en los distintos programas de T.V. o filmes extranjeros. También ha doblado a actores famosos como Tommy Lee Jones, Arnold Schwarzenegger y Sylvester Stallone. Desde mediados de la década de los 70 ha prestado su voz a diversos personajes de distintos filmes. En 1976 incursiona en algunos papeles para filmes o para series de TV, iniciando con el filme Las poquianchis, y durante las mismas épocas inicia su incursión hacia el doblaje, y es en 1977 cuando dobla un personaje animado del filme Mi amigo el dragón de Disney; al año siguiente es requerido en el reparto para colocar las voces de un largometraje animado mexicano llamado Los Supersabios, al lado de Jorge Arvizu, y a finales de esa década y principios de la siguiente logra incluir su voz en series de animación japonesa, primero en Tritón del mar (Umi no Toriton) y posteriormente en Capitán Centella. Hacia el año de 1980 logra obtener una participación en la telenovela Sandra y Paulina de Televisa. En 1986 interpreta un pequeño papel dentro del reparto del filme mexicano del género de sexycomedia La lechería donde aparece el comediante Polo Polo como protagonista por primera vez. Continúa con una cantidad innumerable de trabajos de doblaje, hasta que en 1989 adquiere un papel actoral más destacado en el filme Rojo amanecer que relata los sucesos de la Matanza de Tlatelolco, a lado de actores de primera talla como Héctor Bonilla y María Rojo; aparece casi al final del filme en su personaje de agente de la desaparecida Dirección Federal de Seguridad. Comúnmente a su trabajo como actor de doblaje se le suele confundir con el del actor Víctor Hugo Aguilar debido a que ambos tienen un registro similar, lo que les ha permitido doblar a los mismos actores como Sylvester Stallone, Arnold Schwarzenegger, Samuel L. Jackson o Robbie Coltrane en Harry Potter y también en algunas series en las que intervinieron ambos como el personaje Soy la Comadreja. Filmografía Películas Tommy Lee Jones *Sheriff Ed Tom Bell en No Country for Old Men (2008) *Hank Deerfield en En el valle de Elah (2008) *Verdugo en Los amigos de las praderas (2006) *Roland Sharp en El hombre de la casa (2005) *L.T. Bonham en La cacería (2003) *Samuel Jones en Las desapariciones (2003) *Agente K en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *Agente K en Hombres de Negro (1997) *Ryan Gaerity en Lluvia de fuego (1994) *Samuel Gerard en El fugitivo (1993) *William Stranix en Alerta máxima (1992) *Clay Shaw en JFK (1991) Sylvester Stallone *Barney Ross (1era Versión) en Los indestructibles (2010) *John Rambo (DVD) en Rambo: Regreso al infierno (2008) *Rocky Balboa en Rocky Balboa (2006) *Joe Tanto en Driven (1 versión) (2001) *Sheriff Freddy Heflin Copland (1997) *Raymond Quik en El especialista (1994) *John Spartan en El Demoledor (1993) *Sgt. Joe Bomowski en ¡Para! o mi mamá dispara (1992) *John Rambo en Rambo III (1988) *Teniente Marion 'Cobra' Cobretti en Cobra (1986) *Robert Hatch en Escape a la victoria (1981) Arnold Schwarzenegger *Trench (2da Versión) en Los indestructibles (2010) *Sven "El Governator" en Cars (2006) *T-800 en Terminator 3 (2003) *Gordy Brewer en Daño Colateral (2002) *Lobo Blanco en Doctor Dolittle 2 (2001) *Adam Gibson en El Sexto Día (2000) *Sr. Frío/Victor Fries en Batman y Robin (1997) *Howard en El Regalo Prometido (1996) *Douglas Quaid en El Vengador del Futuro (1990) *John Kimble en Un Detective en el Kinder(1er doblaje) (1990)) Samuel L. Jackson *Detective P.K. Highsmith en Policías de respuesto (2010) *El Pulpo en The Spirit (2009) *Abel Turner en Vecinos en la mira (2008) *Narrador en La Farsa de los Pinguinos (2006) *Lorenzo Council en Freedomland (2006) *Will Marsh en Home Of The Brave (2006) *West en Basic (2003) *Elijah Price en El protegido (2000) *Ordell Robbie en Jackie Brown (1997) *Mitch Henessey en El largo beso del adiós (1996) Clint Eastwood *Terry McCaleb en Deuda de sangre (2002) *Frank Corvin en Jinetes del espacio (2000) *Steve Everett Crímenes verdaderos (1999) *Luther Whitney en Poder absoluto (1997) *Robert Kincaid en Los puentes de Madison (1995) *Frank en En la línea de fuego (1993) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en The Dead Pool (1988) *Insp.Harry 'El Sucio' Callahan en Magnum Force (1973) Anthony Hopkins *Ted Crawford en El plan perfecto (2007) *Juez Irwin en Todos los hombres del rey (2006) *Ag. Oakes en Malas compañías (2002) *Ethan Powell en Instinto (1999) *Diego de la Vega en La Máscara del Zorro (1998) *McCandless en Freejack (1992) *Hannibal Lecter en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) Sean Connery *William Forrester en Descubriendo a Forrester (2000) *Paul Armstrong en Causa justa (1995) *Captain Marko Ramius en La caza del Octubre Rojo (1990) *Profesor Henry Jones Sr. (redoblaje) en Indiana Jones y la última cruzada (1989) *Cor. Alan Caldwell en El presidio (1988) *James Bond (doblaje original) en Los diamantes son eternos (1971) *James Bond en 007: Operación Trueno (1965) Leslie Nielsen *Tio Albert en Superhéroes: La película (2008) *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 4(doblaje Art Sound) (2006) *Presidente Harris en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 33 1/3: El insulto final (1994) *Frank Drebin en La pistola desnuda 2 1/2 (1991) *Allen Green en Me quieren volver loca (1987) *Dr. Rumack en ¿Y dónde está el piloto? (1980) [[Yul Brynner|'Yul Brynner']] *El pistolero en El mundo futuro (1976) *El pistolero en El mundo oeste (1973) *Ramsés II en Los diez mandamientos (1972) *Chris en El regreso de los siete magnificentos (1966) *Chris en Los siete magníficos (1960) Morgan Freeman *Carter Chambers en Antes de partir (2008) *Capt. Jack Doyle en Desapareció una noche (2007) *Dios (1er doblaje) en Todopoderoso (2003) *Coronel Curtis en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Juez White en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) [[Danny Glover|'Danny Glover']] *Elroy Fletcher en Originalmente pirata (2006) *Ken Hollister en Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) *Coronel Isaac Johnson en El tirador (2006) *Jake Neeley en Missing in America (2005) *Henry Sherman en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *George Knox en Ángeles (1994) Robert De Niro *Jack Tiberius Byrnes (trailer) en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Focker (2010) *Senador McLaughlin en Machete (2010) *Gil Renard en El fanático (1997) *Neil McCauley en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Al Capone en Los Intocables (1987) Terence Stamp *Terrence Bundley en Yes Man (2009) *Siegfried en El Súper Agente 86 (2008) *General Zod en Superman II (1981) *General Zod en Superman (1978) Jeff Bridges *Michael Faraday en Intriga en la calle Arlington (1999) *Jeff "Dude" Lebowski en Identidad peligrosa (1998) *Max Klein en Sin miedo a la vida (1993) *Jack Lucas en El pescador de ilusiones (1991) Robbie Coltrane *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte (2010) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe (2009) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (2007) *Rubeus Hagrid en Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego (2005) Christopher Plummer *Arthur Case en El plan perfecto (2006) *Abuelo Gates en National Treasure (2004) *Mike Wallace en El Informante (1999) [[Ricardo Montalban|'Ricardo Montalbán']] *Abuelo en Mini Espías 3-D: Game Over (2003) *Abuelo en Mini Espías 2: La Isla de los sueños perdidos (2002) *Khan Noonien Sigh en Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) Donald Sutherland *Nigel Honeycutt en Amor y tesoro (2008) *Conrad Jacob en Conspiración (1997) *General Donald MacClinton en Epidemia (1995) Michael Caine *Andrew en Juegos siniestros (2007) *John Cutter en El gran truco (2006) *Ebenezer Scrooge en Una Navidad con los Muppets Frank Langella *Richard Nixon en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Dr. Earl Hill en 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) Harvey Keitel *Sr. Winston Lobo en Pulp Fiction (1994) *Sr. Blanco en Reservoir Dogs (1992) Gene Hackman *Senador Kevin en La jaula de los pájaros (1996) *Harry Zimm en El nombre del juego (1995) Alan Rickman *Richis en El perfume: Historia de un asesino (2006) *Eamon de Valera en Michael Collins: El precio de la libertad (1996) [[Armin Mueller-Stahl|'Armin Mueller-Stahl']] *Cardenal Strauss en Ángeles y demonios (2009) *Semyon en Promesas del este (2007) [[Michael Jordan|'Michael Jordan']] *Él Mismo en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Él Mismo en Space Jam: El juego del siglo (1996) [[Bruce Greenwood|'Bruce Greenwood']] *Tnte. Bennie Macko en Hollywood Homicide (2003) *Bob en Un papá de sobra (1997) Delroy Lindo *Arthur Rose en Reglas de la vida (1999) *Det. Castlebeck en 60 segundos (2000) [[Burt Reynolds|'Burt Reynolds']] *Gral. Montgomery en Conspiración descubierta (2006) *Juez Burns en Alaska ardiente (1997) [[Ernie Hudson|'Ernie Hudson']] *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía 2: armada y fabulosa (2005) *Director McDonald en Miss Simpatía (2000) Christopher Lee *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) *Saruman en El Señor de los Anillos: Las Dos Torres (2002) Charlton Heston *Juda Ben-Hur en Ben-Hur (1975) *Moisés / Dios en Los diez mandamientos (1956) [[Peter Cullen|'Peter Cullen']] *Optimus Prime en Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) *Optimus Prime en Transformers (2007) [[James Brolin|'James Brolin']] *Franklin Harris en Corresponsales en peligro (2007) *Jack Barnes en Atrápame si puedes (2002) [[Michael Ironside|'Michael Ironside']] *Rallack en Invasión (1997) *Gral. Katana en Highlander II (1991) [[Bill Nighy|'Bill Nighy']] *Viktor en Underworld: Rise of the Lycans (2009) *Viktor en Underworld: Evolution (2006) Kris Kristofferson *Ken Murphy en A él no le gustas tanto (2009) *John Burnett en Baila conmigo (1998) Nick Nolte *Mulgarath en Las Crónicas de Spiderwick (2008) *Jack Cates en Otras 48 horas (1990) Otros Papeles *Ardilla Mensajera (Phil LaMar) en Como perros y gatos 2: la venganza de Kitty Galore (2010) *Sir Walter Locksley (Max von Sydow) en Robin Hood (2010) *Rhett Butler (Clark Gable) en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) *Comandante Ejercito Yanqui en El bueno, El malo y El feo (1966) *Paulie Gatto (John Martinoaci) en El Padrino (1972) *Jaques Page en Más allá de la medianoche (1977) *Pianista en Angustias del Dr. Mel Brooks(1977) *Barrabas (Harry Guardino) en Rey de Reyes (1961) *Capitán en Pete's Dragon (1977) *Apollo Creed (Carl Weathers) en Rocky II (1979) *Narrador (segundo doblaje) en La vida pública de Jesús (1979) *Baltazar en Jesús El Nacimiento *Voces secundarias durante asesinato de Edward Kennedy en Las Profecías de Nostradamus (1981) *Mad Max (Mel Gibson) en Mad Max 2 (1981) *Chris (George Kennedy) en La furia de los siete magnificentos (1983) *Chris (Lee Van Cleef) en El desafio de los siete magnificentos (1984) *Rey del Mal in The Black Cauldron (1985) *'Slick' Calvin Stanhope (Jeff Goldblum) en Silverado (1985) *Tony (Dean Stockwell) en Casada con la mafia (1988) *Tim Daland (Randy Quaid) en Días de trueno (1990) *Gerald Bradley-Smith / Sir John Bavistock (Roger Moore) en Bullseye! (1990) *Capitán Garfio (Dustin Hoffman) en Hook: El Regreso del Capitán Garfio (1991) *Jeffrey Anderson (Kevin Kline) en Soapdish (1991) *Casey Ryback (Steven Seagal) en Alerta máxima (1992) *Luther Jermoe y narrador en Article 99 *Detective Souther (Bill Nunn) en Cambio de hábito (1992) *Wayne Tarrance (Ed Harris) en The Firm (1993) *Robocop (Robert Jhon Burke) en Robocop 3 (1993) (1992) *M. Bison (Raúl Juliá) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) *Tom Callahan (Brian Dennehy) en Tommy Boy (1995) *Van Pelt/Sam Parrish (Jonathan Hyde) en Jumanji (1995) *Gennadi Uromov (Gottfried John) en GoldenEye (1995) *Robert Deguerin (James Caan) en El Protector (1ª versión) (1996) *Rey Claudio (Derek Jacobi) en Hamlet (1996) *Dr. Hutton (Bernard Hill) en Garras (1996) *Bogus (Gérard Depardieu)en Bogus (1996) *Franz Krieger (Jean Reno) en Misión imposible (1996) *Cap. Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) en Star Trek 8: Primer contacto (1996) *Warren (J.T. Walsh) en Breakdown (1997) *Carter (William Devane) en Revancha (1997) *Ivan Tretiak (Rade Serbedzija) en El santo (1997) *Monsieur Frollo (Richard Harris) en El jorobado (1997) *Dr. Timothy Flyte (Peter O'Toole) en Fantasmas (1998) *Capitán Jeremiah Cassidy (Brian Cox) en Horas de angustia (1998) - redoblaje *Jefe Gato (Chazz Palminteri) en Stuart Little: Un ratón en la familia (1999) *Coronel Horn (Mykelti Williamson) en Tres reyes (1999) *John Coffey (Michael Clarke Duncan) en Milagros inesperados (1999) *Dios (Michael Bryant) en El Señor de los milagros (2000) *Sol (Lennie James) en Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes (2000) *Castor en Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) *Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter y la Piedra Filosofal (2001) *General George C. Marshall (Scott Wilson) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Abou Fatma (Djimon Hounsou) en Las cuatro plumas (2001) *Ben Parker (Cliff Robertson) en El Hombre Araña (2002) *Gallo Claudio (voz) en Looney Tunes: De nuevo en acción (2003) *Cap. Soren (Steve Bastoni) en Matrix Recargado (2003) *Sen. Bill Arnot (James Rebhorn) en Head of State (2003) *Nestor (John Shrapnel) en Troya (2004) *Cap. Marshfield (Joe Morton) en Stealth: La amenaza invisible (2005) *Rene Mathis (Giancarlo Giannini) en 007: Casino Royale (2006) *Narrador en La telaraña de Charlotte (2006) *Consejero Leal en 300 (2006) *Gideon (Pierce Brosnan) en Perseguidos por el pasado (2006) *Narrador en Stardust (2007) *Mac MacGuff (J.K. Simmons) en Juno (2007) *Angus MacMorrow (adulto) (Brian Cox) en Mi Mascota es un Monstruo (2007) *Don Cardigan (Ted Danson) en Mad Money (2008) *Pops Racer (John Goodman) en Meteoro, la película (2008) *General Ross (Alan Dale) en Indiana Jones y el Reino de la Calavera de Cristal (2008) *Comisionado Loeb (Colin McFarlane) en The Dark Knight (2008) *Garret en La maldición de las serpientes *Griff en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple *Reynolds en Las damas y el vagabundo *Walter Pedak (Jack Palance) en Fui un ladrón *Maurice Treville en Anillos de violencia *Longo en El concurso del millón *Voces diversas en Cupido motorizado (1997) *Prof. Ivarsson en Isla del fin del Mundo *Presentador en Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets *Ring Lardner en Ocho hombres *Narrador/ Mayor General Ford en Domingo sangriento Películas Animadas Peter Cullen : *Igor en Winnie Pooh: Su gran aventura (1997) *Igor en La película de Tigger (2000) *Igor en La gran película de Piglet (2003) *Igor en Nuevas aventuras con Rito (2004) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante (2005) *Igor en Winnie Pooh y el pequeño efelante celebran Halloween (2005) *Igor en La película de navidad de los Súper Detectives (2007) *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh: Celebración musical (2009) Otros: *Igor en Las aventuras de Winnie Pooh (1977) *Asistente en Los Supersabios (1978) *Rey del mal en El caldero mágico (1985) *Big Paw en Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (1988) *Inspector en Akira (1995) *Rung en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: La Gran Batalla de los Dioses (1996) *Acetylene Lamp en Metrópolis (2001) *Sven "El Governator"(Arnold Schwarzenegger) en Cars (2006) *Presidente Arnold Schwarzenegger en Los Simpson: La película (2007) *Fantasma en Pokémon Ranger y el Templo del Mar (2007) *Huevo Líder en Una película de huevos *Tai Lung (Ian McShane) en Kung Fu Panda (2008) *Mace Windu (Samuel L. Jackson) en Star Wars: Clone Wars (2008) *Doto Kazehana en Naruto la película: ¡El rescate de la princesa de la nieve! *Nick Fury en Los vengadores *Tubalú en El Mundo Mágico de Bella *Jacob Marley en Un Cuento de Navidad (1997) *Soldado romano en La primera Navidad *Narrador en Jesús, un reino sin fronteras Series animadas Peter Cullen *Igor en El libro de Pooh (2001) *Igor en Mis amigos Tigger y Pooh(2007) Otros *John Rambo en Rambo: The Force of Freedom (1986) *Superman y Clark kent en Superman (1988) *Gallo Claudio, Narrador, Conde Sanguijuela y William Shakespeare en Looney Tunes (2003-presente) *Cabeza de martillo, Satan Noel y Brujo Legendario (Demonio) en Cazadores de Duendes *K en Hombres de Negro: La Serie Animada *Entrenador en La pandilla de fin de semana (The Weekenders) *Goliath en Gárgolas (2º Temporada) (1995) *Narrador en Æon Flux *Alcalde Pambazo en El Lagartigo de Ned *Ramiro Ramírez en Highlander El Inmortal *Soy la Comadreja (1ª Voz) en Soy la Comadreja *Rey Krool en Donkey Kong Country) *Bartolomeo en Las Aventuras de Timon y Pumba *Director Mulligan en La Escuela del Rhino Volador *Narración en Pippi Longstokings *Sigma en Súper sergio *Anunciador en Las Gemelas de Saint Claire *Voces diversas en Jumanji *Mordelón en Futurama (Episodio El día en que la Tierra resistió estúpida) (2001) *Sr. Senior Senior en Kim Possible (2002) *Voces adicionales en La Casa de los Dibujos *Mace Windu en Star Wars: Clone Wars 3D (2009) *Voces adicionales en Un agente de familia *LeVar "Locomotora" Brown en Cleveland * Tarzan (Filmation)- Tarzan. * Sr.Frío-Las nuevas aventuras de Batman(1977)(filmation) Anime *Jerome Barberian / Supervisor / Herrero y Prof. Espinasuz en Remi (1977) *Sargento Metallic en Dragon Ball *Ryuichiro Shiba / Wakabe en Shuten Doji *Sajin Komamura en Bleach *Hydranoid Bakugan *General / Cobrador / Narración en Burn Up Excess *Rocco / el hombre de piedra en Horus, el príncipe del sol *Voces Diversas en Akira Series de TV *Narración en Providence *Guardián de la eternidad y Embajador Sarek en Star Trek (1966-1969) *Capitán Jean-Luc Picard (Patrick Stewart) y Narración en Star Trek: The Next Generation (temp. 6 y 7, 1992-1994) *Sidney Freedman en M*A*S*H (1985-1995) *Narrador en Nikita *Narración en Witchblade *Geoffrey (Joseph Marcell) en El Príncipe del Rap y Narración (1990-1996) *Eugene Young (Eugene Young) en Los Practicantes (1997-2004) *Cap. Hermon en Cuando los Animales Atacan *Narración en Jesse *Narrador en Luisa & Clark, las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1996) *Narración en El Fugitivo (2000-2001) *Narrador, Mr. Moore y Barman en Smallville (2001-2008) *Latimer King (Delroy Lindo) en El secuestro (2006-2007) *Julius (Terry Crews) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2008) *Leon vance en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Emerson Cod (Chi McBride) en Pushing Daisies (2007) *Max Bloom, Tio Shaun, Agente y Narración en O.C. Vidas Ajenas (2006-2007) *A.J. Cooper (Tom Selleck) en Las Vegas (2007-2008) *Will Jeffries (Thom Barry) / Insertos en Caso cerrado (2003-2010) *Hal Linden en Historias de animales *Teniente Jack Curtis en Automan (1984) *Jonathan Smith (Michael Landon) en Camino al cielo *Poncio Pilatos en Anno Domini Telenovelas Brasileñas [[Raul Cortez|'Raúl Cortez']] *Francesco Magliano en Terra Nostra (1999) *Genaro en Terra Esperanza (2002) *Pedro en Señora del Destino (92 episodios, 2004-2005) Otros * Dr. Cláudio (Luis Baccelli) en Lazos de Familia (2000) * Gerente (Odilon Wagner) en Chocolate con Pimienta (2003) * Evaristo (Adilson Magah) en Siete Pecados (2007-2008) * Celestino (Jorge Coutinho) en Dos Caras (2007-2008) * Leo (Jackson Antunes) en La Favorita (2008-2009) Documentales *Narración en Parque Prehistórico Cine y Televisión Nacional *Lo que callamos las mujeres (2001) *Ellas, inocentes o culpables (2000) - Comandante Cienfuegos *Clarisa (1993) - Balmaceda *¿Nos traicionará el presidente? (1991) *El extensionista (1991) - Pistolero *Sor Batalla (1990) *Rojo amanecer (1989) - Agente 1 *La casa al final de la calle (1988) - Rubén *La lechería (1986) *Sandra y Paulina (1980) - Esteban *Domenica Montero (1978) *Las poquianchis (1976) *México, México, Ra Ra Ra (1976) Videojuegos *Asrael - Darksiders Curiosidades *Él ha doblado a Optimus Prime de Transformers (En la pelicula del 2007 y 2009) e Igor de Winnie Pooh, interpretados por Peter Cullen en la version original (EE. UU.). *Él es la voz recurrente de M. Bison en el doblaje mexicano. *En el episodio "Futuro Gay" en La casa de los dibujos aparece una parodia de Terminator, la cual García es la voz de Terminator en la película Terminator 3: la rebelión de las máquinas. Referencias Enlaces externos *Video de la participación de Blas García en Rojo Amanecer García, Blas